What the Doctor Ordered
by heart of a fairy
Summary: No bad language, but possible smut- pairing not definate yet... but Miroku almost kills Kagome, Inuyasha saves her, Hojo is, well, Hojo... love involved. not too good at summaries- so check it out, and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Kagome ran down the busy main street through Tokyo, wondering how she always let Hojo make her late for work. Sure she liked laying around in bed for several lazy hours every morning, and she definitely didn't mind the way Hojo could make her pulse race with a solitary touch. But when they weren't fondling each other or taking a quick roll, they didn't talk about anything serious. They just got up and got dressed, and then they went their separate ways. And her boss had given her a two weeks notice. She finished buttoning her out of style jacket and was digging around in her purse for her glasses while crossing the street. A car came screaming down the street at her, horn blaring and her head snapped up. Her eyes were wide as her entire life flashed before them. She froze and squeezed them tight, and felt the impact.  
  
Inuyasha was running late again. His 'partner' had been trying to keep him from work again. She had almost succeeded in keeping him all morning. Not to mention that today was the day he had someone applying for a job that he desperately needed filled. He cursed himself for his urge to stay in bed. He was straightening his tie and trying to dig out his wallet when he heard a horn blaring on the cross street. He saw a girl bracing herself for an impact that would surely kill her. He leaped across the inter-section holding onto his hat, and knocked the girl out from in front of the taxi.  
  
Kagome's eyes were still shut when she felt the asphalt slam into her side. She did a mental check over her body, wondering if she were dead. Then she felt as though she were being given a physical checking over as well. Her eyes popped open in protest as the hand went a bit too far north of her knee, and shot up. Two strong arms grbbed her shoulders and pinned her down again.  
  
"Now hold on there, miss." She noticed the two golden eyes hid slightly under white hair and a black fedora kind of hat. They locked with hers and she stopped breathing. They didn't say anything for a full minute, when they noticed the crowd forming around them, and how high her white nursing skirt had ridden up her thigh. She pushed it down and straightened it out, his grip loosening enough for her to sit up half-way. "I don't think you've, uh, broken anything...." Inuyasha stammered. "but I'd like to take you to my office for an official check-up."  
  
"What?" Kagome was really confused. What happened?"  
  
A man from the crowd leaned in over her. "You were almost hit by this poor excuse for a driver. Sorry about that..." The man grinned sheepishly. "He stuck out a hand. "I'm Miroku Taka. You're not hurt are you?" He seemed so genuinely worried, so Kagome forced a smile, even though her side hurt like heck.  
  
"I'll be fine." She tried to stand, and winced. "I need to get...." She wobbled to her feet and toppled over, right into Inuyasha's arms. She blushed and tried to right herself, but her side and leg both hurt too much for her to stand. "Owww... If I only almost got hurt, why do I hurt so badly?" "Well, uh... ummm." Inuyasha didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Dr. Moritto here was a little rough in his rescue. I swear, I have never seen a man so fast before. Or so rough." Miroku grinned. "Especially with one so small and beautiful."  
  
"Oh." She turned to the Doctor. "So you're the reason I'm hurt, huh? Well, how about you take me to your office and give me a check-up and a job- interview?"  
  
His eyes popped open. "You're Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"The one and more than likely only. And I think I may have cracked a rib." She groaned with pain again, and looked down, only to see that she was still cradled in the Doctor's arms. She tried to turn away and stand, but before she knew what was happening, she was in his armsfully, and being carried towards Miroku's cab.  
  
"Hey, cabbie," he snipped. "Take us to my office."  
  
"Whatever you say, cousin..."  
  
Kagome limped into her apartment to the aromatic smell of Hojo's cooking. Remembering the date she had promised in return for his letting her go to her interveiw, she sat in the armchair, completely exhausted. He came around the corner into her modestly furnished living room. "Hey, honey! I've cooked you some shrimp- babe! You're broken!" He set his salad bowl on the side table and rushed towards her. Her eyes were shut and her lashes laying lightly across her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to rest." She knew she had to look like crap. Her skirt was dirty and torn, and her jacket was too hard to button over the wrap around her torso. Her arm was bruised below the sleeve, and she was as tired as she'd ever been. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down.  
  
"Here, let me get you some food." He rushed away and came back with a plate heaped with shrimp alfredo. "Here." He watched her eat a few bites. "Alright, I'm off!" He grabbed his leather jacket off the chair and slipped it on.  
  
"But I just got here!" Kagome whined. "Why would you leave?"  
  
"I'm tired and it's not like we'll be able to have any fun tonight... So..."  
  
"So you're leaving?" Kagome was irate. "I was almost hit by a car, got banged up by my new boss, and you're just gonna say see you later? I don't think so! If you leave now, I don't want to see you again! I'm tired of the touch and go relationship, and I want something concrete!"  
  
"Something concrete? You want something concrete? Since when do you want something concrete?" He was yelling at her. "I can't believe you're telling me this on my way out the door!"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't make any sense for me to say it when you're coming in! I'm serious. If you can't be someone I can talk to and depend on, I don't want you here again."  
  
"Fine." Hojo turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Perfect." She sighed and let the door slam. Then she cried.  
  
This was fun- I'll have to do it again soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks lavender for the review. I will type more tonight, but not too much as my sister will want to get on soon...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome awoke to a bright and sunny morning. Her alarm clock went off and she hit sleep, waiting for Hojo to tell her to stay in bed. She rolled over, and the pain from her two cracked ribs brought back the pain from last night's argument with Hojo. "I don't want to see you anymore!" Wow! She thought. Did I really say that? Sure she had been thinking it for a while, but last night, seeing how shallow their relationship had truly become had awakened the part of her that could voice this feeling. Souta would have been proud of her for it; he was always telling her that she needed to kick him out of her life. The one time Hojo had hit her, her little brother had taken him down in seconds, and had wondered since why she couldn't shake him.  
  
"Maybe I should call Souta..." She hesitated, then remembered that Dr. Morito had given her permission to be late due to her injuries. She picked up her phone and hit speed dial one. It rang only half a ring before a sleepy sounding Souta answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ohh, cranky!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"If you called me to laugh at me for having to go to school, you're dead."  
  
"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"My bed is up against a wall, I can only get off on one side."  
  
"You know what? I think I'll call later to tell you about me almost getting hit by a hot cabbie, saved by a hot Doctor, and me dumping Hojo. Bye, little brother!"  
  
She hung up her phone and had to wait a full second for it to ring again. "Hello?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You finally dumped the trash on the curb?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you saw how many hot guys?"  
  
"Counting Hojo?"  
  
"Grrrrr."  
  
"Two, and an intern in my new office."  
  
"New office?"  
  
"The hot doctor that saved me was the man whose office I had that interview in."  
  
"And you got the job?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Any owwies?"  
  
"Less than I'd have gotten if I'd actually been hit."  
  
"So you got some?" He sounded worried.  
  
"Two cracked ribs a slightly twisted knee, and a small concussion."  
  
"Ouch." He paused. "You alright?"  
  
"Fine." She twisted and moaned. "I have to get to work though."  
  
"Alright. Hey, uh, sis?"  
  
"Yeah, bro?"  
  
"When are you going to come and get me out of here?"  
  
"As soon as you're cleared." A tear ran down her cheek. "I love you Souta."  
  
"I love you , too, Kagome. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye." She hung up and wept into her hands for a few moments. Shaking herself, she got up and dressed, slowly and painfully, then fixed herself up. "Time for work girl. Leave your crappy, breaking life at home, and do a good job." She nodded sharply at her reflection and headed for the door.  
  
Inuyasha sat at his desk leafing through papers he had dug up on Kagome Higurashi. She was newly graduated, and rather young, but she seemed right for the job, and something in her scent told him she needed a lot of help. The biography he had in front of him confirmed that. She had lost her parents, and her grandfather in a bloody murder that she and her brother witnessed from the kitchen closet. Her brother was in a rest home in China and her only other relative, a cousin named Sango Horimoto, was an alleged drunk in a slum of Tokyo.  
  
He leaned back in his chair with a Higurashi family portrait in his hand. A younger, laughing Kagome looked out from the center of the frame. "How long has it been since she smiled like that?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He whirled around in his chair to see his new nurse, her jacket over her shoulders. Her dark hair was wound tightly on the back of her head, and her eyes were tired looking. She looked much older than her twenty-five years.  
  
"No one." He replied quickly, hoping she wouldn't persist. Apparently she didn't have the energy to. "I didn't expect you this early."  
  
"I had nothing else to do."  
  
'Ah- she works to escape.' Well, you can start by checking in our first patient of the day. Here for a check-up. Waiting in the hall."  
  
'Ah- a test run. He wants to see if I can work injured.' "Alright. Where are the forms?"  
  
"In the drawer, under the coffee pot, over there."  
  
"Alright, I'll get to work."  
  
Inuyasha watched the nurse move around all day, at his beck and call. He barked orders and she jumped. She was efficient and quick, and she worked as hard as she could to get things done. He was strict and business-like, and Kagome really admired him by lunch. After a long bustling day, they both relaxed on the desk chairs and exchanged tired smiles.  
  
"Do you want some coffee, boss?"  
  
"Sure. If you're up to it, we could use another pot."  
  
"Yes, sir!" She mock saluted and moved to the coffee pot. Seeing her looking for the coffee grounds, he told her they were on the top shelf, and reclosed his eyes. Kagome stretched up to grab the red foil package, and fell to the ground with an eek of pain. Before she hit the ground, Inuyasha was holding her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I completely forgot about your ribs!"  
  
"It's okay! I'm fine." She groaned in pain and struggled to sit up.  
  
"Don't move." He sounded much gentler than he had earlier in the day, and she was surprised. Even yesterday, when he was checking on her, he was official and interviewing, and rough edged. Now, he had her back held gently with one hand, and his other one was on her face. His large, clear gold eyes were about a foot from her muddled and tired green ones. She was on her back, cradled in this man's arms and couldn't think straight. He was looking her straight in the face and she couldn't look away.  
  
"I'm really okay, Dr. Morito. I..." She stopped and raised her hand to his head. She pushed a lock of hair out of his face, accidentally knocking his hat off, and revealing two twitching dog ears. She gasped and shrank away from him in fear. The door opened, and the cabbie from the day before walked in as she shrieked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews- they give me hope! It's probably the first story I've written worth reading, and it's going to get fun! Wooo! Alright! Here's chapter three!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Miroku screamed in reaction to the girl's scream of panic, but when he saw why she was screaming, he gasped and almost fell over.  
  
"Well, cousin, I always knew you were kind of different, but..." Inuyasha looked at the cabbie like he had just grown a second head. Then he looked at the girl in his arms, trying to figure out why she was so frightened. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his hat lying on the floor.  
  
"Dang it!" He muttered. He stood up slowly, making sure Kagome didn't fall when he let go. "So, I suppose you'll me wanting an explanation of some kind now." The tone in his voice was a warning, but Kagome missed the underlying challenge.  
  
She was surprised that her always calm doctor and boss had such a twist to his voice. "Dr. Morito.... I..."  
  
"Kagome," Miroku started, with an evil glare from Inuyasha, "You know, maybe you should stick with plain Inuyasha." She turned to him in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ya wanna let me tell her, Baka?" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku shrunk from the doctor and he took that as consent. "Thank-you. Look," turning to Kagome, he realized that she was still shaken up. His tone softened. "Kagome, way back when, in the feudal era, I was in a fight with one of my cousins. He wanted my fathers tomb from my eye to put on his necklace, and believe me, getting a marble pulled out of your eye isn't something that you want to have happen more than once in your lifetime.  
  
He was cheating. I don't think there was a single rule he didn't break. I was almost down for the count when I decided I needed breathing room and threw some sand in his eyes. Of course, that's all anyone rermembered, and they all decided to shun me. Once they got tired of shunning me, and me tolerating it, they started physically assaulting me. The first few waves, I handled easily, but the started giving me more and more trouble. Feh. I was forced into hiding. After a while, I decided to just live, and by now, false identity was easily come by.  
  
So until now, I've been avoiding the whole mess rather well. I've even had a little peace. But now, one of the family has found me out, so..."  
  
"Hey!" Miroku interrupted. "I'll have you know, I don't intend to tell the family leaders that you've been found."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha looked skeptical. "And what's the catch?"  
  
"Let me work here."  
  
Kagome snapped her eyes to him and Inuyasha pricked his ears. "What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I don't want to be a cabbie."  
  
"That's all?" Inuyasha was truly puzzled.  
  
"That's all."  
  
"I think that sounds fair." Kagome jumped in. "I mean, that works out rather nicely. You help each other out."  
  
"Well, alright..." Inuyasha thought for a minute. "I'm going to need to invent a position, but I'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and pulled her up off the ground. "Let me give you a ride home."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Okay, I'm too tired to write more, but I'll have the ride home next time. I'll try to get it done soon, too. Okay, love y'all.  
Chelsea 


End file.
